Camino al altar
by Usagi H
Summary: No puedes dejarme aquí. No tú. No ahora. No cuando empiezo a ver que te amo. No puedes, porque nos casaremos en dos semanas y porque, aún ahora, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.
1. Prológo

_

* * *

_

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**

.

Prólogo

.

_Nadie podía creerlo._

Era algo completamente fuera de lo común. Un golpe demasiado rudo, que les fue dado sin aviso alguno. Al principio todos creían que había sido sólo un rumor, posiblemente creado por Naruto (como aquel de Shikamaru Nara y Temari de la Arena), pero ahora no había duda alguna.

_Ellos estaban comprometidos._

Ni siquiera cuando los vieron pudieron notar diferencia alguna en su relación; ni en su compañero de equipo. Se vieron en la mañana para entrenar, luego ella fue a dar sus regulares clases en la academia, mientras él iba a los terrenos de los Hyuga. Después de eso se vieron con su equipo, entrenaron de nuevo, y se fueron a cenar. Era su rutina diaria, todos lo sabían.

Aunque era bien sabido que esos dos eran inseparables, los pensamientos de que eran pareja eran erradicados por cualquier persona que les conociera. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

_Ella tenía un anillo de compromiso._

¿Cómo pasó? Sólo ellos dos lo sabían, y no tenían intención alguna de que alguien más se enterase. Para Neji y Tenten su relación estaba formada; no había ningún tipo de trampa, ilusión o alguna otra cosa. Era _real_.

Ellos dos se casarían en menos de un mes. Ninguno lo quería, pero ambos lo necesitaban. ¿Si te vas a casar con algún extraño, que mejor que sea tu mejor amigo?

* * *

.

* * *

**N/A** Of course! Mi locura de esta semana se hace presente (H) Aquí el prológo de mi nueva historia... y adivinen qué... es algo **TOTALMENTE** anormal...

¡Cada capítulo tendrá más de tres hojas de word!

Por lo mínimo de el prológo, el capítulo estará el miércoles.


	2. Un mes

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**Sentía las miradas de la mitad de la aldea sobre ella. Y aunque estaba segura de que sólo estaba exagerando —a lo mucho algún conocido que quisiera saludarla la estaba mirando—, se sentía acosada por personas inexistentes. El anillo de diamantes que estaba en su mano se hacía más pesado a cada paso, y parecía gritar: '¡obsérvame, voy a casarme!'.

Ella nunca había soñado con una boda. En sus planes de vida nunca había entrado un marido. Así fue desde pequeña, por más que su padre le recordaba cada día que debía casarse con un hombre fuerte, apuesto, con un buen apellido y rico. Pero ella nunca le prestó atención; tenía cuatro años y lo que más quería era ser una gran kunoichi como Tsunade-sama.

Por eso se había mudado a Konoha. Pensó que ahí haría todo lo que quisiese, y se convertiría en una ninja. Aunque el día de su partida le dolió despedirse de su madre, pero se alegró tanto cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a su papá. Había sido un error pensar que mudándose se lo quitaría a él y a sus ilusiones de boda de encima.

No era que no lo quisiera, era sólo que tenía _demasiadas_ expectativas sobre la vida que debería llevar.

Sin notarlo había apresurado el paso, mientras escondía una de sus manos dentro del pantalón, por coincidencia en la que estaba su muy, pero muy costoso anillo de compromiso.

Compromiso. La simple palabra la hacía estremecer.

Siempre había tenido un prototipo de lo que era el hombre demasiado imperfecto, tal y como lo era su padre: dominante. Recordaba que alguna vez le quisieron presentar a un niño de su edad, heredero de un prestigioso clan. Todo había ido perfecto; el pequeño le había agradado, hasta que ella le mencionó que quería ser ninja. El chico le dijo que no, que sólo los varones podían hacerlo.

Ella, como cualquier niña normal, lo pateó.

Había recibido una enorme reprimenda de su padre, pero no le importó. Ese niño se lo había merecido. Luego su papá le dijo que cuando se casara, si su esposo le pedía que dejara de ser ninja —algo demasiado seguro para él—, ella tendría que hacerlo.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, evitando recordar el día que había querido asesinar a su padre con una kunai de plástico.

—_Si no te casas tú, te caso yo. _

Esas palabras empezaron a resonar en su cabeza. Lo último que su papá le había dicho, hace apenas unas semanas. No quería imaginar el tipo de hombre con el que terminaría si a su padre se le ocurría emparejarla con cualquier hombre rico.

Apretó los puños al pensar que no podría hacer nada. Las reglas en su familia eran demasiado estrictas, especialmente para las mujeres, quienes eran tratadas como lo más secundario de todo. Si nacía algún heredero femenino, lo más importante para los padres era casarla lo más pronto posible con un hombre _perfecto_.

Se alegraba de ser la segunda de tres hijas. Si, todas eran _mujeres_, y su padre se encargaba de reprochárselos a cada instante. Su hermana mayor, Bing, se había casado hace cuatro años, cuando sólo era un año mayor que ella. Aunque el esposo de ella había fallecido trágicamente hace menos de tres meses…

Y ahora que su hermana estaba a un paso de la muerte, ella sería la nueva heredera. O más bien, ella tenía que buscar a un nuevo heredero.

Maldijo a su padre por lo bajo.

Se consoló por el hecho de que su futuro esposo sería Neji, una persona que jamás le impediría seguir siendo lo que ella quería. Su mejor amigo, y el hombre con quien más había compartido en su vida. Aunque no lo amara, lo quería y admiraba mucho.

—_Lo suficiente para 'casarme con él'_… —pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, y seguía su camino hacía la academia de Konoha. Donde tendría que aguantar las preguntas _inocentes _de todos los niños.

En un mes. Faltaba un mes para la boda.

En sólo un mes ella tendría el apellido Hyuga seguido de su nombre.

Sólo un mes.

Había demasiadas cosas por hacer. Aunque ambos habían acordado hacer una ceremonia simple —al principio sólo habían pensado en hacerlo legal, pero descartaron la idea—, con sólo las personas indispensables. Pero tenían que ver las invitaciones, los arreglos, los bocadillos…

Ella sabía que era muy poco tiempo, pero Neji necesitaba casarse lo más pronto posible. Y ella… ella tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Su hermana podría morir de un día para otro.

Su hermana moriría.

Poco a poco esas palabras fueron tomando sentido en su mente. Cuando su padre lo había mencionado apenas y le había puesto atención. Estaba demasiado enojada para pensar en ello, o talvez no quería pensarlo. Pero Bing, la única persona que siempre la había apoyado, moriría en menos de un mes.

La idea de no poder volver a verla la estremeció.

Se quedó paralizada, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Fueron unos segundos, pero sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a surcar sus mejillas, pero en ese momento una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el chico mientras acomodaba su paso al de ella.

La voz de Neji era inconfundible. Ese tono neutro que no denotaba ningún sentimiento siempre lo había identificado.

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente, sin intención de alargar la plática. Aceleró un poco su paso, temiendo que él fuera más lento sólo por ella.

Él no insistió. Si ella decía que nada era por algo. Y él no debía meterse en sus asuntos.

_Aunque fuera su prometido._

Había olvidado las veces en las que le había preguntado a Tenten si realmente quería casarse. Ella no estaba obligada a ayudarle a conseguir el liderazgo de la rama secundaria, pero ella necesitaba el matrimonio tanto como él. No quiso entrar en detalles, ella se lo contaría cuando quisiera, pero sabía que estaba obligada por las reglas de su familia.

La familia era un sello invisible, y tal como el de él mismo, indestructible. Sabía que Tenten tendría que hacerlo le gustara o no, y sólo por eso aceptó la proposición. Ambos necesitaban casarse, y preferían al otro que a cualquier extraño.

Recordó, con rencor, la razón por la que se había visto obligado a elegir entre esas dos opciones.

—_Seré breve, Neji —le había dicho__ su tío en aquel momento—, Hidoi quiere tomar tu lugar en el consejo._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó de repente, ignorando por un breve momento todas las reglas de respeto que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo. Él había contado por bastante tiempo con ascender a líder de la rama secundaria, para así poder tener la oportunidad de eliminar el sello del pájaro enjaulado._

_Su tío, frente a él, bajo la mirada. _

—_Él cree que no eres lo suficientemente maduro para tomar el control ahora, y dice que ya es tiempo de elegir un nuevo líder —le dijo, intentando disimular su enojo. _

—_Puedo demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente capaz —alegó seguro de sí mismo, mientras apretaba los puños. _

—_Lo sé, Neji, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero ahora, parece que eso no les basta._

_Emitió una leve maldición. Jamás podría hacer nada contra los de la rama principal. Talvez pudiera alegar sobre el hecho de que un miembro del Bouke tomara control del Souke, pero apostaría a que ya se las arreglaría para controlar a uno de sus tantos sirvientes dentro de la rama secundaria para tomar el control de ésta._

—_Dice que arriesgar el legado sería peligroso, y que tú aun no tienes nada seguro en tu vida._

En un mes eso cambiaría. Él podría tomar el mando de la rama secundaria, y así estar un paso más cerca de eliminar el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Aunque para eso tuviera que casarse con la chica que parecía vigilar que nadie la observara.

—Cuando salgas de la academia te espero en los terrenos Hyuga. Mi tío quiere conocerte —le avisó sin dejar de caminar, cuando casi estaban frente a la academia.

—Claro, te veo ahí —le respondió ella, mientras, por inercia, le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Oh, sí, el compromiso había empezado a afectarla.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus reviews! *¬* Lo prometido es deuda, miércoles y capítulo. El próximo capítulo lo planeo poner dentro de una semana y media, más o menos, escribir más de 1000 palabras para mí no es nada sencillo xD Se acabaron las explicaciones, aunque talvez me explaye sólo un poco más con el asunto de Tenten... Además intento mantener intacto mi promedio, cosa que no es nada fácil con unos amigos que te impiden hacer tarea ._. Espero que les haya gustado, ese es el punto ;)

_Clickea el botón verde y harás a una rara autora feliz. _


	3. Razones

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**

Caminó lo más lentamente que le era posible, como si a cada paso que diera el Apocalipsis se acercara más a ella. Y no era del todo mentira. Apostaría que entre sus compañeras de trabajo y los niños de clase se las arreglarían para arruinarle _aún más _el fatídico día de su compromiso.

Esa palabra seguía sin sonar bien.

Recordó, con algo de pena ajena… y propia, la mañana de este mismo día, cuando Neji se atrevió a darle el _costoso _anillo. Diamantes incrustados en plata; los Hyuga no podían dejar de lucirse ni un solo día. Aunque una parte de su mente había saltado de alegría en el momento que vio la pequeña caja negra asomarse del bolsillo de su compañero, la otra —la coherente— pensó que eso sólo hacía oficial la boda.

Agh, seguía sin sonar bien.

Cuando llegó a la sala de maestros, en donde tenía que anunciar su hora de llegada, dudó un poco en abrir la puerta. Esperaba que al menos sus compañeras llegaran tarde, como todos los días, pero con lo cotillas que eran seguramente estarían esperándola dentro para llenarla con preguntas, la mayoría sin respuesta.

Por su mente pasaron las posibles cosas que le preguntarían; ¿Desde cuándo estás con él? _Desde ayer. _¿Por qué no me dijiste? _Yo también me acabo de enterar. _¿Estás embarazada? _….No. _¿Cómo te conseguiste al sexy Hyuga? _Soy la única chica a la que le podría pedir ayuda. _

Lo peor de todo era que ella era pésima mintiendo. No era que no quisiera, realmente era _pésima. _Sus pensamientos salían sin querer de su boca, era casi una maldición. Nunca le había importado, argumentaba que la sinceridad era mejor que nada, pero esta vez ella no debía decir nada.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Quedarse callada iba a ser realmente difícil.

Cuando logró ver al interior del salón sonrió interiormente. Estar sola era una de las ventajas de llagar temprano. Casi se había dado por triunfante cuando sintió la inigualable presencia de una de sus amigas acercándose. Y lo peor; se trataba de _ella_.

Osana Najimi* era una chica a la que conocía hace bastante, y era sólo un año menor que ella. Según Tenten padecía de bipolaridad; cuando la conoció pensó que era terriblemente tímida, pero fue una gran equivocación.

—¡Tenten! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Pensé que éramos casi hermanas! —le gritó desde lejos, mientras venía corriendo con un efecto de dramatismo que sólo ella le podría dar.

La castaña intentó ignorarla, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella le dijo: _Si se lo dices a Najimi ella se encargará de decirlo a los demás y no tendrás que decir nada más_. Además su amiga era tan mala para detectar mentiras como ella para mentir.

—Dime que no estás embarazada.

Ya lo veía venir.

—Digo —continuó la chica, sin esperar respuesta alguna—, todas sabemos que Neji-san es serio y todo eso…

—Najimi

—Bien, no hablaré más sobre él. Pero en verdad cuentas conmigo, para todo. ¡Pero quiero ser la madrina! Aunque talvez Neji quiera que sea Hinata, habrá que convencerlo. Lástima que no soy una buena ninja, lo podría arreglar con amenazas, sería más sencillo. Pero tú puedes, ¡a qué sí! Jamás te diría que no…

—Najimi, no estoy embarazada.

El brillo de la cara de la chica se esfumó poco a poco, Tenten pudo comprender de inmediato el porqué: ella ya había planeado todo.

—¿No? —preguntó frunciendo el seño. La castaña negó con la cabeza—. Entonces ahora sí no entiendo nada.

Después de eso Najimi entró al salón junto con ella. La chica tenía el pelo negro azabache rizo, y unos ojos marrones opacos que la hacía lucir más madura de lo que era.

—No tienes que entenderlo —empezó a decir la castaña, intentando parecer lo menos nerviosa posible. Ella quería gritar que era sólo una farsa, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Vamos, Tenten. Todas sabemos que nadie puede pasar menos de veinte minutos con Neji sin querer abalanzarse sobre él, besarlo y… —recordó con quien estaba hablando—…menos de veinte minutos, porque después te dan ganas de golpearlo.

La castaña suspiró, cansada de tener que hablar de ese tema. Tenía que acabar con la conversación antes de tener que darla en frente de seis de las chicas más cotillas de Konoha, entre ellas Ino, quien venía a dar una plática sobre la salud.

Especialmente tenía que escapar de Ino.

—Ya lo dijiste, Neji es el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida —empezó a decir, intentando no mentir—, es atento, educado, inteligente y una excelente persona, además de un fantástico shinobi. Sólo es eso.

Se quedó callada por un instante. No había mentido en lo absoluto, y la absurda necesidad de gritar se había esfumado.

—Aw —dijo su acompañante, con un sonido tremendamente empalagoso —, suena tan lindo si lo describes tú. En verdad estás enamorada de él.

Después de eso la castaña tomó sus cosas, orgullosa de sí misma, se anotó en la lista y salió del salón. No había necesidad de mentir; con sólo decir lo que en verdad creía Najimi se había quedado complacida pensando que ella realmente estaba enamorada de Neji.

Ni siquiera notó que había nombrado todas las características que ella buscaba en un chico.

* * *

Su paso era pausado, pero lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a su destino con tiempo y sin dejar de lucir elegante. En él no había diferencia alguna, pareciera que el compromiso no le afectara en lo absoluto. Y de hecho no lo hacía; no veía ninguna diferencia entre su vida de casado y la que llevaba en estos momentos, excepto por el hecho de poder dirigir a su clan, y menos aún si su esposa era Tenten, su compañera de toda la vida.

Apenas notó cuando había llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Le habían dado la semana libre por la última misión rango 'A' que había hecho, y era algo sumamente aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer más que continuar con su entrenamiento.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto en encontrar a Lee ahí. Preferiría evitarlo a él y sus preguntas, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre.

Lee apretaba su puño mientras lloraba y sonreía.

Talvez hubiera sido mejor evitarlo.

—Neji, mi querido rival. ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? —_gritó _mientras corría a abrazarlo, y el Hyuga lo esquivaba.

—No lo vi necesario —le dijo simplemente mientras se alejaba de él, y Lee lo seguía.

—¡Te vas a casar! ¡Con nuestra compañera! ¡Estoy tan, tan…feliz!

Había veces en las que Neji se decía que Lee era demasiado raro. Ahora recordaba porqué.

—¿Dónde está la sortija? Quiero verla

—Sólo las mujeres usan el anillo de compromiso, Lee.

—¡Cierto! ¡Tengo que ver a Tenten!

Bien, que ella se encargué del problema. Él ya había pasado suficiente con entregarle el dichoso anillo. El vendedor le dijo que era el más lindo —y caro— que tenía, y que a su novia le encantaría. También tuvo que soportar las historias del viejo de sobre como le pidió matrimonio a su esposa, y de lo romántico que había sido su enamoramiento. Fue la historia más empalagosa que jamás había escuchado, y se alegró de que con Tenten nada fuera así.

No iba a negarlo, ella era especial. Siempre lo supo; Tenten siempre fue única en todos los sentidos.

* * *

*Su nombre es un juego de letras, si lo leemos todo junto significa 'amiga de la infancia'.

**N/A**.Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews *-* En verdad, es MUY difícil para mí escribir más de 1000 palabras, y me estoy esforzando bastante para tardar menos de un mes en actualizar xD Como ya dije en otros de mis fics (Publicidad descarada: Pasen a leerlos °-°), todo mi tiempo se va en la escuela, en verdad quiero terminar la secundaria con un buen promedio. Veré si puedo contestar los reviews —en verdad, soy pésima en ello xD—, pero espero que sepan de que realmente los aprecio. El próximo capítulo a más tardar en dos semanas, trabajo mejor bajo presión xD


	4. Hiashi

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría._**

* * *

—Algunas veces eres odioso —dijo Tenten en un bufido, completamente conciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Miró a Neji, intentando encontrar algún cambio de arrepentimiento en su postura, pero nada.

Suspiró con resignación mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarlo.

Había que tenido que soportar a Lee por horas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de dar la clase, especialmente porque los niños se emocionaron al verlo entrar al salón. Además Lee no era de la clase de personas que se conformaban con una respuesta simple y concreta… una razón más por la que mentirle fue un martirio. La otra era que Lee era como su hermano.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Tendría que acostumbrarse a mentir, al menos luego la gente no preguntaría razones. Después de la boda no quedaría ninguna pregunta.

—Neji, ¿qué tengo que decir en tu casa? —preguntó mientras miraba —con odio— al objeto costoso inanimado que estaba en su dedo.

—Nada —le contestó inmediatamente su compañero sin inmutarse.

Ella analizó la respuesta mientras avanzaban por la calle; regularmente las pocas palabras que Neji decía contenían demasiada información. No podía ser una persona normal y decir todo palabra por palabra, así que ella se las había tenido que arreglar para comprenderlo.

Nadie les prestaba atención, era muy normal verlos caminar juntos por… todos lados.

—Si tú dices —terminó por decir, sin encontrar algo coherente en la respuesta de Neji.

Tenten conocía a Hiashi Hyuga. Lo había visto algunas veces en la mansión Hyuga, cuando ella iba a buscar a Neji. Además la actitud de su hija, Hinata, dejaba en claro el tipo de hombre que era. Parecía el prototipo de cualquier patriarca de un clan: su porte elegante, la simple presencia que influía respeto, la mirada gélida que demostraba su fuerza y sabiduría. Sí, era un prototipo perfecto.

Por eso mismo jamás le llamó la atención, y nunca tuvo la más mínima intención de conocerlo más a fondo.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, parada frente a la puerta de los terrenos, con su futuro esposo a su lado. Sí, la vida daba demasiados giros.

Al instante un sirviente les abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente Neji la guió hasta su destino. Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de que tomarían té en alguna habitación, pero se alegró al ver que Hiashi Hyuga estaba en un entrenamiento, con… ¿Naruto?

¿Qué pintaba Naruto ahí? Al parecer el rubio se las ingeniaba para aparecer en cualquier historia.

—Al parecer —dijo Neji, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—, le gusta luchar contra cualquier persona que insulte a Hinata-sama.

Conociendo al Uzumaki, esa era una respuesta sumamente realista, pero aún así se preguntaba como se había arreglado para pelear frente a frente con el líder del clan Hyuga. En verdad era bueno para meterse en líos. Aunque sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo, especialmente desde que congeniaba más con Hinata.

—Naruto-kun —pronunció Hiashi cuando los vio acercándose—, dejaremos esto para luego.

—¿Por qué, ´ttebbayo? —obviamente tenía que quejarse. Días esperando a que Hiashi tuviera un día libre para retarlo, para que después de unos cuantos minutos lo echaran del lugar.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear por una tontería —terminó, dando por acabada la plática.

Naruto se quedó ahí parado unos minutos, mientras el Hyuga se dirigía hacía ellos. El rubio tenía un tic en el ojo y levantaba el puño amenazadoramente. Después murmuró un par de cosas intangibles y se fue por el lado contrario que Hiashi, ignorando por completo donde estaba la salida. Unos segundos después regresó con una Hinata completamente sonrojada a su lado, guiándolo hacía la salida.

Tenten se preguntó si Naruto era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo enamorada que la Hyuga estaba de él. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común podría darse cuenta.

Ahí estaba el problema.

Decidió ignorar a esos dos, y centrarse en el hombre que tenía en frente. Su primera reacción al verlo fue tocarse el anillo de compromiso, intentando esconderlo inútilmente. Fue inercia al pensar que eso la hacía verse como una persona débil, que no podía valerse por sí misma. Especialmente ante alguien como Hiashi Hyuga.

—Debo suponer que usted es Tenten-san —empezó, talvez con la intención de ser cordial, pero su tono de voz (frío y áspero) no dejaba que eso pasara—, Neji me ha hablado un poco sobre usted.

'Usted', razonó su mente. Ya la empezaban a tratar como adulta. No tomó en cuenta que a sus veinte años ya era una adulta, su paranoia le decía que era por estar comprometida.

—Ah —fue lo único que atino a decir.

—Maestra de la academia, con rango de chunnin. Compañera de mi sobrino desde hace más de ocho años, sin contar la academia.

Casi parecía haber leído un expediente.

—Me parece ideal su compromiso.

Sí, sí, le parecía ideal…

…¿Qué?

Al parecer lo tenía _demasiado_ estereotipado. Tenía la imagen de ser el malo de la historia, que no quería que su sobrino acabara con los años de tradición en la familia. Vamos, que las telenovelas que veía con su madre de pequeña hicieron lo suyo. Su mente ya había creado toda una historia trágica.

Casi percibió en Neji una sonrisa. Casi.

—Neji ya me comunicó la fecha de la boda, espero que todo se lleve a cabo como lo planeado, y que me mantengan al tanto de todo.

Tenten no supo porqué, pero creyó sentir cierta emoción en sus palabras, como si estuviera hablando de su propio hijo. Claro que con aquel tono era bastante difícil distinguir cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

Sin mas, Hiashi se fue. Ella pensaba pasar ahí un día entero, hablando de cosas estúpidas como su familia, su apellido u otras. Era la primera vez que hablaba con el patriarca Hyuga, y no le había caído tan mal como pensó. Pudo haber sido peor.

—A Hiashi-sama no le interesa lo que no le es útil —le dijo Neji, mientras la acompañaba a su casa. No acostumbraban hablar nada sobre el clan, así que dejo que continuara sin opinar al respecto—, además él quiere que sea yo el líder de la rama secundaria.

Lo dijo con un apenas perceptible orgullo, ella le sonrió. Sabía cuando se había esforzado Neji para ganarse el respeto de su tío, y de todo el clan Hyuga. Por ese mismo esfuerzo, él se merecía ser el líder, y no alguien que pensara que se necesitara de familia para serlo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Neji era la única persona con la que ella podía hacerlo sin sentir la tonta necesidad de decir algo, por más estúpido que fuese. Nunca entendió porque, y tampoco era importante averiguarlo. Neji era Neji y punto; le gustaba que fuese así. Algunos podrían tomarlo por engreído, pero ella le conocía, y más que nada, le comprendía. Así era como su relación había podido funcionar.

Además de que él tenía una paciencia enorme cuando ella quería hablar.

Pasaron por varias tiendas; pero por primera vez en tanto tiempo ella fijó su atención en los vestidos de novia que tenía una tienda. Por primera vez ella tenía una razón para fijarse. Pero aún así ninguno le llamaba la atención, no estaba nada emocionada. Y talvez, aunque se estuviese casando por amor, tampoco le llamarían. Simplemente era una cosa tan superficial que le parecía tonta.

Suspiró. No podría prolongar mucho las compras.

Sabía que Neji había notado la tienda que estaba observando, pero por el bien mental de ambos no lo comentaba. Tampoco esa línea invisible duraría mucho tiempo, no cuando tendrían que compartir toda su vida, juntos.

Decidió ver otra cosa, algo que no la hiciera pensar. Entonces lo vio. La estaba llamando, como si tuvieran una atracción magnética. Sus ojos caramelo, con un brillo de tristeza pero sin dejar de ser alegres. Saltaba de un lado a otro, moviendo su brillante pelo blanco.

Debía abrazarlo. Debía ser suyo.

Tomó la mano de Neji y lo jaló hasta el otro lado de la calle, donde el cachorro se encontraba. La miró fijamente, y entonces pudo ver una pequeña mancha negra que sobresalía de todo su pelaje.

Apenas sintió cuando Neji la soltó, no le prestó mucha importancia. Luego vio que el cachorro era sacado de la caja donde estaba por el dependiente, y se alejaba lentamente de ella, como una película cruel. Suspiró. No estaba predestinado para ser suyo.

—Neji, ¿dónde te… —le preguntó cuando se dio la media vuelta, y el salía de la tienda, con el cachorro en sus manos.

Estaba segura de que su felicidad era más que notoria.

No tenía una caja, ni siquiera un moño, pero aún así era el detalle más hermoso que Neji había tenido con ella.

—Lo querías, ¿no? —preguntó al ver la cara que tenía su compañera.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —gritó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

* * *

**N/A** Primero que nada: OMG 1500 palabras! Listo, ya se me pasó la emoción. Primero quiero que sepan una cosa; yo veo al NejiTen como una pareja, más que nada, simple, y eso es lo que me gusta de ella, y por lo tanto lo que intento dar a entender en mis fics. Lo siento por el gran retraso, pero estas dos semanas anduve en exámenes, supongo que la mayoría sabe el gran problema que es mantener un buen promedio y tener una vida social. Si no fuera por Pame, juro que jamás tengo el cap. Ahora, el perrito. Un pequesisímo homenaje a Manchita, mi cachorro (¿cachorro de cuatro años?) que murió hace poco, relativamente. Y... ya, creo que eso es todo. Cualquier cosa, review.


	5. Salón

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**

Dian Xing _amó _su vida. Era la tercera de tres hijas, sin ninguna obligación que cumplir dentro de la familia, y gozando de los derechos de ésta. Todo en su corta vida de quince años había sido perfecto, exceptuando dos ocasiones: la primera fue cuando su hermana, Tenten, dejó su hogar para irse a algún lugar a ser ninja. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ella, pero era la única persona con la que podía hablar desde que Bing se casó.

Bing.

Apresuró el paso, cansada de _tanto_ caminar. La segunda ocasión en la que había odiado su vida, y la razón para odiarla hasta el momento, era la mismísima Bing. ¿Acaso no tenían suficiente dinero para contratar a alguien que cuidara de ella? Sí, lo tenían, pero aún así sus padres le habían encomendado la tarea de cuidarla hasta que muriera. Odiaba pensar de esa manera, en la que la muerte de Bing sería su salvación, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera a su hermana.

Pero ahora podría dejarla al cuidado de otra persona. Tenten tenía la obligación como familia que era, y ella podría disfrutar todo un mes para ella misma, sin cuidar . Se agachó un poco y miró fijamente al suelo. En verdad era la peor persona del mundo. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a llorar mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

* * *

—Neeeh, Tenten-sensei, ¿de qué color será su vestido? —preguntó una niña, de no más de diez años, mirándola con ensoñación.

Si había algo peor que las preguntas de la gente, eran las preguntas de la gente menor de quince años. La castaña había planeado usar el tiempo antes de clase para terminar de revisar unos trabajos, pero las repentinamente madrugadoras de sus alumnas continuaron con la ronda de preguntas del día anterior.

—Tonta, todos los vestidos de novia son blancos. —respondió el único niño del grupo, que se encontraba tan harto como la maestra.

—Mi prima usó uno azul.

—Tu prima cumplió quince años, Kasumi, no se casó.

—Uh.

Hubo silencio por dos minutos. Dos grandiosos minutos.

—Neeeh, Tenten-sensei, ¿quién es el novio? —preguntó ahora otra niña de la misma edad, mientras intentaba ver lo que su maestra hacía con unos papeles.

Suspiró con resignación, ignorar no había funcionado la primera vez, y no funcionaría ahora.

—Neji Hyuga —contestó con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible.

—¡NO! —gritó una de las niñas, mientras fingía un desmayo.

—¿El chico que viene a verla, Tenten-sensei? ¿El de los ojos blancos? —cuestionó Kasumi, totalmente ajena al nombre.

—¿El Jounnin? —inquirió Atama, el niño, quien por primera vez parecía interesado en la conversación.

—Sí, él.

—¡Que lindo! ¡Será un novio precioso! Neeh, Tenten-sensei, ¿me invitará a la bo…

—¡Pero debía ser mi novio! ¡Era… era tan perfecto! —gritó de repente la niña que había fingido el desmayo, interrumpiendo a la otra.

—Cállate, Kocho, todos aquí saben que era imposible para ti —le dijo Atama, intentando no perder la postura.

—¡Tú… tú siempre has estado enamorado de Najimi-sensei y nadie te ha dicho nada! —gritó la niña con fuerza, haciéndole frente.

—¡Mentira! —interfirió Kasumi, levantando la voz—. Atama está enamorado de Tenten-sensei, no de Najimi-sensei.

Tenten se repetía mentalmente la única razón de su cordura. _Neji está con Gai-sensei, él está más que muerto. Neji está con Gai-sensei, él está más que muerto. _Gracias Karma. Ahora los niños se estaban peleando por ver quién sería el niño de las sortijas. ¿Por qué sentía que la campana tardaba tanto en sonar?

* * *

Esto estaba mal. Él no debía estar con Gai, mucho menos recibiendo lecciones de _cómo ser un esposo que mantenga viva la llama de la juventud._ Y por Dios, él sí sabía como atar una corbata, cosa que al parecer Gai ignoraba. Después de media hora no había conseguido anudar aquel objeto de tela, y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de asfixiarse.

Esto estaba muy mal.

—Y así se anuda una corbata. Espero que prestaras atención, mi querido pupilo. Ahora veamos, oh, sí, la noche de bodas.

Oh Dios.

—…Todos sabemos que cuando un hombre y una mujer…

Mierda.

* * *

—¿Que dijo qué? —preguntó entre risas la maestra en armas, completamente segura de que su serie de preguntas no se asemejaban en lo absoluto con lo que había pasado Neji.

—Me dio una plática sobre la sexualidad —respondió con el semblante más neutral que podía, pero realmente ese día le dejaría un trauma de por vida. De-por-vida.

Tenten empezó a reír aún más. Las palabras que Neji usaba hacían a la situación aún más cómica, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Gai le habría dicho, o la cara de Neji al escucharlo.

Se encontraban en un café cercano a la academia, donde ella había pedido llegar antes de irse a entrenar porque tenía bastante hambre. Había pedido un pedazo de pastel y un chocolate para ella, y un café para Neji.

Cualquiera pensaría que el Hyuga se fastidiaba con sólo verla comer, pero había pasado suficientemente tiempo con ella para terminar por aceptar la situación. Y ella había pasado el suficientemente tiempo con él para pedirle que se sentara sólo a observarla comer.

—Eh, Neji —casi susurró ella, mientras observaba lo último de su rebanada de pastel. Él movió su cabeza como señal de que la estaba escuchando—. Creo que ya deberíamos ir viendo eso… ya sabes, todo lo de la boda.

Él pareció meditar un poco la pregunta, pero aún así contestó casi inmediatamente.

—Sí, podríamos ir saliendo de aquí a ver algún salón. ¿Tienes alguna idea en particular?

—Eh… no, creo que cualquier cosa estará bien.

No hablaron más del tema. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Por varios minutos Neji pensó en lo que Tenten querría; ella alguna vez mencionó que no quería casarse jamás, por lo que la idea del matrimonio de un día para otro debió ser abrumadora, de hecho lo había sido para ambos. Se prometió a sí mismo que haría de ese día menos horrible de lo que sería, al menos para ella.

Cuando salieron del local cambiaron drásticamente de rumbo. A Neji no le gustaba la idea de saltearse el entrenamiento para ver salones de bodas, pero lo cierto era que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Además el salón era algo primordial.

Al primero que fueron fue uno que sugirió Najimi. Se llamaba _Koi Shite Iru*_, y realmente no tenía nada de especial para haber sido tan alabado por la amiga de Tenten. Era un salón cerrado, con escaleras en el centro. Lo descartaron, y mientras salían lograron ver el letrero que decía: _Una fuente de chocolate incluida en todos los paquetes. _Najimi realmente tenía un problema con eso, aún más que la misma Tenten.

Se dirigían a seguir su camino, cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos conocía algún otro salón. Tenten empezó a reírse sola.

—¿Y si seguimos el letrero que dice 'El _lugar de tus sueños. Salón de rentas Nozomi_'?—preguntó mientras leía el cartel frente a ellos.

—Qué más da. —respondió Neji mientras empezaba a caminar hacía donde la flecha apuntaba.

Se sentía tan, tan estúpido.

Tenten no dejó de reír en ningún momento, parecía no incomodarle la situación de guiarse por carteles con flechas.

Continuaron caminando —como tontos, al parecer del Hyuga—, siguiendo fielmente los carteles. Poco a poco el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes, hasta que el último rayo de sol desapareció entre ellas… y aún no daban con el maldito salón.

—Me encanta cuando llueve —empezó a decir Tenten, mirando al cielo, como si estuviera hablando sólo consigo misma. Así solía hablar cuando estaba con Neji, aunque siempre tuviera la certeza de que él la estaba escuchando—. Bueno, no, odio mojarme. Pero me gusta cuando termina de llover.

Él se preguntó qué diferencia había, además de la humedad y la tierra mojada, pero en ningún momento formuló la pregunta abiertamente. Para Neji después de la tormenta todo seguía completamente igual.

Encontraron el salón, y de alguna manera el letrero de 'Felicidades, llegaste', fue aún más irritante de lo que debería haber sido. Al parecer se estaba festejando algo en ese momento, la música se escuchaba desde lejos y las luces no paraban de parpadear.

Empezó a llover justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a abrirse para dejar salir a los novios; éstos, ajenos a las gotas de agua, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, mirándose mutuamente como si el mundo fuera a acabar en cualquier momento.

Interiormente Neji se preguntó si podrían ser, al menos, la mitad de felices que aquella pareja al terminar su boda, y al ver los ojos de Tenten se prometió intentarlo.

* * *

**N/A**

¿Ta-da? Siento verdaderamente la tardanza, pero fue algo inevitable. Estos días apenas he tenido tiempo para tocar el pc —sin llegar a encenderlo—, pero a partir de hoy tendré algunos días libres y estaré actualizando la mayoría de mis fics abandonados. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero tardaría más en subir capítulo y quería subirlo ya, así que la otra mitad queda para el próximo.

Como vieron aquí hay una pequeña introducción a Dian Xing, la hermana más pequeña de Tenten. Estuve pensando bastante tiempo en cómo debería ser, y _creo_ que es un personaje complejo, como debería ser, con imperfecciones y talentos. Pero si ven que estoy exagerando algún aspecto al avanzar la historia, porfavor hagánmelo saber, lo que menos quiero es crear una Sue, o en todo caso bashearla demasiado.

**Muchas gracias** por cada uno de sus reviews, y el tiempo que les toma hacerlos.


	6. Bing

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**Debía admitirlo. El salón era simplemente hermoso. Aunque era más bien pequeño, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los grandes. Fuentes con luces, fuegos artificiales, escaleras, pista de baile, jardines con bellas flores… todo era simplemente perfecto.

Pero la perfección tenía precio. Y este era un _gran_ precio. Estaba segura que ni con veinte misiones rango A lograría pagarlo. Al parecer la dueña del salón, con su sonrisa altanera, también creía lo mismo. Pero si de altanería se trataba nadie podía ganarle a Neji.

Si había aprendido algo al estar tanto tiempo con él era una cosa: Nadie podía decirle a Neji que había un límite. Absolutamente nadie.

—El precio no será ningún problema —le dijo con su tono neutro.

La señora sonrió hipócritamente para luego sacar algunos papeles de su escritorio.

—¿Con qué servicios les gustaría contratarlo? —preguntó ella mientras empezaba a llenar un formulario.

—Todos —contestó el Hyuga. Tenten apostaría a que sólo ella podría notar la altanería en la voz de su compañero, quien parecía estar hablando con su tono neutro, casi cortés.

La rubia lo miró unos segundos. Forzó una sonrisa y continuó escribiendo.

—Los pagos pueden realizarse en abonos. Así no les será tan difícil pagarlos…

—Será al contado.

Oh, sí, Neji amaba sentirse superior.

* * *

—Hey —le dijo la castaña cuando al fin salieron del salón. Él hizo un alemán de escucharla—. No hagas esto.

Estaban caminando bajo la lluvia, amparados en un paraguas que la señora les había regalado por cortesía

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó sin mirarla, sin un ápice de haber cambiado su tono normal de voz.

—¡Decidir contratar algo que no podemos pagar!

—Tú _amas_ ese salón.

Malción. ¿Debía estar psicoanalizándola todo el tiempo?

—No es una razón válida. No podemos pagarlo.

Él siguió caminando con ella siguiéndolo –más por el paraguas que por cualquier otra cosa—, casi parecía que no la estaba escuchando, pero Tenten lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba pensando una respuesta inteligente para contrarrestar todo lo que ella había reclamado y, por ende, dejándolo como ganador de la discusión. Solía ser así la mayoría del tiempo.

Neji se detuvo y ella inmediatamente después.

—Tenten, vamos a casarnos. Al fin y al cabo, compartiremos todo. Pero si deseas puedes pagármelo.

—Neji… —empezó a decir, caminando un poco para quedar a su altura.

El Hyuga no se inmutó. Realmente esa no era la razón de porqué lo había pagado. De alguna manera aún se sentía culpable de tener una boda forzada con su compañera de equipo. Quería, al menos, hacerla un poco feliz, complacerla en todo lo que quisiera. Porque él sabía que Tenten lo merecía. Ella merecía ser feliz.

Bajo esa idea se prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella lo fuera, aunque su conciente le recordaba que ella también estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, y lo necesitaba tanto como él. Sólo bastaba con verla sonreír para obligarse a no borrar esa sonrisa; porque, aunque nunca lo admitiría, a él le encantaba verla reír tan fácilmente, llorar con tanto sentimiento, sentir con tanta naturalidad… Amaba que ella no tuviera ninguna máscara.

Sencillamente, no podía permitirse que Tenten perdiera todo eso, que se perdiera a sí misma.

Ambos siguieron caminando, protegiéndose con el paraguas, apenas notaron cuando tomaron rumbo hacía la casa de la castaña. La kunoichi intentó mantener plática durante todo el camino –aunque casi era un monólogo—, como la mayoría de las veces que estaba con Neji. Habló de sus alumnos, de sus amigos de la academia, de los entrenamientos, de las misiones, de cualquier cosa. Amaba compartir su vida, especialmente con él. Sí, lo quería, y mucho.

Y como a todas las personas que quieres, todo el amor que les tienes termina causando temor. Un enorme temor a perderlos, a jamás verlos de nuevo. Ese miedo se intensificaba con Neji. Él era más especial que el resto de sus amigos; se había vuelto demasiado importante, demasiado indispensable.

Tenten tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perderlo por una cosa tan absurda como una boda.

—Neji, prométeme que siempre seré tu amiga.

El Hyuga se preguntó cómo había llegado a esa pregunta cuando hace unos segundos hablaba animosamente sobre una extraña comida exótica que una niña había llevado al salón. No siguió intentando, se trataba de Tenten, ella podía ser tan espontánea como quisiera serlo.

No respondió nada, haciéndole saber que tomaba la pregunta como incoherente. Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, exigiéndole una respuesta. Él la mantuvo, como diciéndole que no lo haría. No. Ella movió un poco la cabeza, sin mover sus ojos, queriendo decir que _debía _responder. Todo era digno de una película muda.

—Prométetelo a ti misma, así vale más –respondió al fin, harto.

Ella sonrió.

Sí, siempre sería su amiga.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la casa de la kunoichi, lograron vislumbrar la silueta de tres personas. Una de ellas, sin lugar a dudas, era Lee. Las mallas verdes lograban verse desde una distancia asombrosa. El chico cargaba a alguien, casi podría jurar que era una chica.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudo darse cuenta de quién era.

Bing.

Aunque casi no parecía ella. Recordaba a la chica alta, un poco morena, con un largo cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azabache y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Pero esta vez, se veía cansada, acabada. Su melena se veía con mucho menos densidad, demasiado lacio; su tez era casi blanca y miraba tristemente a la nada. Además aún llevaba un vestido negro de luto, que hacía su aspecto aún más fúnebre.

La enfermedad y la muerte de su esposo la estaban acabando prematuramente; poco a poco, consumiéndola.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar sin llegar a comprender completamente la razón. ¿Alegría por verla? ¿Tristeza por saber que estaba mal? ¿Remordimiento por no ir a verla en todo este tiempo? ¿Compasión?

Cuando Neji puso su mano sobre su hombro la trajo a la realidad. Él estaba ahí.

—¡Neji, Tenten! –gritó Lee, moviendo energéticamente su brazo de un lado al otro a modo de saludo.

—Hey, ¿podrías bajarme? –dijo Bing, abochornada con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas, intentando evitar mirar a su hermana o al chico que venía con ella.

—¿Eh? –preguntó Lee. Había pensado que la chica no podía hablar, ya que no lo había hecho en todo el camino—. Claro, ¿segura que estás bien?

—Sí –sabía que se veía horrible, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la situación.

El chico obedeció y la bajó con sumo cuidado. Desde el momento en el que la vio pensó que era como una muñeca de porcelana que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Apenas Bing iba a dar un paso cuando se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse en Lee. ¡Qué inútil era! Notó que Tenten apresuraba su paso, y el joven se veía obligado a hacerlo para seguir cubriéndola de la lluvia.

Su hermana se veía tal y como la recordaba. Más alta, quizá, y ahora llevaba el cabello atado. Recordaba que, cuando eran pequeñas, su padre las obligaba a llevarlo suelto y Tenten siempre se quejaba por eso, diciéndole que así no podía jugar. También su ropa había cambiado, ya no llevaba aquellos vestidos que su madre les mandaba a hacer, ahora llevaba unas simples ropas deportivas.

Pero la sonrisa era la misma.

En ese momento Tenten se puso enfrente de ella. La abrazó.

Sólo entonces, viendo por encima del hombro de su hermana, pudo vislumbrar aquellos vacíos ojos blancos, acompañados de esa neutra expresión, de esos delicados rasgos y el largo cabello.

Debía de tratarse del prometido de Tenten. No podía haber tantos chicos con esa descripción.

Hizo una mueca apenas perceptible. Parecía de ese tipo… el tipo de hombres machistas que a Tenten no le gustaban. ¿Así que su padre lo había impuesto al fin? Maldito. Esperaba que, al menos, su hermana pudiera elegir a alguien de su agrado. Parecía todo lo contrario a Tenten.

Apretó a su hermana a sí misma con más fuerza, mirando al chico fijamente a los ojos, esperando dejarle en claro que ella no permitiría que Tenten sufriera. No más. Ya había guardado silencio por años, esperando que con eso sus hermanas no sufriesen y que la familia estuviera bien, pero no podía permitirlo más.

Separaron el abrazo y Tenten se hizo a un lado, dejando frente a frente a Neji y su hermana.

—Neji, ella es Bing. Mi hermana mayor. Y Bing, él es Neji, un ami… prometido –los presentó, con una gran dificultad para nombrar a Neji. Debería acostumbrarse. Algún día. No hoy. Quizá tampoco mañana…

Bing estaba dispuesta a ser cordial, por lo menos, pero el chico no se inmutó para saludarla –aunque, realmente, había murmurado unas palabras pero decidió ignorarlas—. Se prometió despedazarlo. No dejaría que su hermana fuera infeliz con un tipo como ese. No lo permitiría, y menos ahora que tenía oportunidad de cambiarlo.

—Eh, ¿no estaba alguien más con ustedes? –le preguntó Tenten a Lee.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices… no la veo por ningún lado-

—Dian huyó apenas pudo dejarme aquí –dijo Bing, acercándose a ellos.

La kunoichi asintió. Ya sabía que haría algo parecido, pero no creyó que sería tan descarada para hacerlo en los primeros días. Suspiró. Esa niña no cambiaría.

—Pasen, pasen –pidió mientras les abría la puerta.

Bing entró, seguida de Lee, y antes de que Neji pudiera acercarse a la puerta ésta ya estaba cerrada. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco antes de marcharse, pero antes de terminar la castaña volvió a abrirla.

—Lo siento –se disculpó y lo dejó entrar.

La sala era pequeña, pero no por eso menos confortable. Tenía dos sillones y una pequeña mesa de centro, perfecto para una sola persona. Se sentaron, Bing logró hacerlo al lado de su hermana, dejando a Lee y a Neji en el otro sofá.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tenten. Claro y al grano, ella no tenía mucho tacto a la hora de hablar.

Bing soltó un pequeño bufido—Vengo como representante de la familia a ayudarte con la boda. Y como tal, te prometo que no dejaré que esta se efectúe.

En otras condiciones Tenten hubiera amado la idea. Pero Neji necesitaba la boda –por una razón realmente importante—y ella no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta. No podía hacerlo. No _quería_ hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A** Perdón por la tardanza. Tengo cientos de excusas, pero ninguna de ellas me disculpa al cien por ciento. Planeo actualizar otro capítulo de aquí al próximo miércoles -¡puente!-, además de publicar otras cuantas cosas que tengo pendientes por ahí ;D

Gracias a los que me mandaron un mensaje preguntandome cuándo actualizaría y etcéteras, en serio los tomé en cuenta. También muchas gracias a los que han dejado review :D


	7. Vestido

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**—Deberías haber aceptado su ayuda

Eso le había dicho Neji minutos después de que Bing y Lee se fueran. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando alguna explicación a lo que le había dicho. Pero nunca llegó. Simplemente se quedó ahí, entre ella y la puerta, impecable y con la mirada neutral.

—No, hice lo correcto —le respondiste, negando con la cabeza.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera preguntado las razones de su respuesta. Pero Neji no era así. Él no acostumbraba cuestionar nada, a nadie. Y eso, a una chica tan curiosa como ella, le parecía tonto. ¿Por qué no podía preguntar simplemente un porqué?

Él sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Y ella, por alguna razón, se quedó parada frente a la puerta esperando una pregunta. Después de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sonrió y caminó hacía su habitación. Quizá, algún día, a Neji le interesaría saber lo que ella pensaba tanto como a Tenten le interesaba saber lo que él sentía. Porque ella quería conocerlo, pero él nunca le permitió acercarse mucho; un poco más que al resto de las personas, pero seguía manteniendo aquella barrera que lo separaba del resto del mundo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, intentando alejar el tema de su cabeza. Ya lo había pensado varias veces, pero siempre terminaba en blanco. Porque ella no comprendía porqué Neji estaba tan aferrado a mantener su barrera.

No lo entendía. No sabía cómo Neji se sentía, porque él no le permitía acercarse lo suficiente para saberlo. Tenten sabía por todo lo que él había pasado, e intentaba comprenderlo. Realmente lo intentaba. Pero él siempre se mantenía tan al margen de todo… Y se preguntó si él podría cambiar.

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Si Naruto no pudo cambiar su manera de pensar —o al menos no del todo—, ella misma no se creía capaz de lograrlo. Entonces se pregunta si, siquiera, él querría cambiar. Tal vez no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ya que no era un inconveniente en su vida. Así era Neji: no le importaban las cosas que no tenían relevancia para él. No era antipático, como muchas personas creían, era simplemente que no le importaba. Era muy posible que él supiera muchas cosas sobre otros, sobre ella, pero no encontraba el caso de demostrar que lo sabía.

¿Sabría que lo quería más que a cualquier otra persona? ¿Qué haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo? ¿Qué le encantaba saber que él necesitaba de ella? Seguramente lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Debía saber que, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella. Aunque no fuera recíproco; aunque no le importara.

Se recuesta en su cama, intentando olvidarse del tema. No tiene caso pensar en ello, pero ella aún así lo hace. Porque quiere comprenderlo. Aunque sea un poco.

Sin darse cuenta ya está dormida. Un día menos.

Ni siquiera se preguntó a dónde iría Bing a quedarse.

—Gracias —le agradeció Bing a aquel chico, desviando la mirada y ruborizándose un poco. Había estado tan enojada por la negativa de Tenten que salió de la casa acompañada de Lee —si no mal recordaba el nombre— sin saber dónde iba a quedarse. Afortunadamente, él le ofreció su casa. Y le había dejado su cama.

Lee sonrió y levantó el dedo pulgar—No hay de qué —le respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Se levantó de madrugada para terminar de revisar algunas cosas que tenía pendientes de la academia. Aunque realmente, después de estar más de tres años en equipo con Gai y Lee, levantarse temprano era un hábito que no podía quitarse. Además Hanten, su cachorro —quien al parecer había acabado con su jardín el día anterior al dejarlo afuera—, se había subido a su cama y había empezado a lamerle la cara exigiendo comida.

Dejó en orden los papeles y se dio una ducha, se cambió, le dio su desayuno a Hanten y luego ella misma fue a comer algo ligero mientras esperaba que su cabello se secara para peinarlo en sus típicos moños. Apenas iba a dar la primera mordida a su pan tostado cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se levantó —tostada en la mano—y fue a abrir.

No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver a Neji ahí. Algunas veces llegaba de repente a su casa para informarle de algún entrenamiento, la cancelación de uno o una nueva misión.

—Buenos días —le dijo sonriendo, y él asintió como respuesta.

—Sólo venía a avisarte que no podré asistir al entrenamiento programado para esta tarde. Se me ha asignado una misión.

Ella asintió—No importa —sonrió—, ¿cuándo regresarás? —Tenten pocas veces pedía detalles a Neji sobre sus misiones, pero esta vez tenía una razón para ello: una boda en menos de un mes.

—Dos semanas. A lo sumo tres. Estaré aquí a tiempo. Hinata-sama se ha ofrecido a ayudarte con lo restante de la boda —le informó.

—Oh, no tendrá que molestarse. Falta realmente poco… creo que podré con eso.

—Hinata-sama insistió —claro, se dijo Tenten, si Hinata insistió Neji no pudo negarse—, te esperará en la salida de la academia.

—Bien —dijo, restándole importancia.

El se movió un poco, poniéndose en posición para irse. Ella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando él la nombró:

—Tenten —pronunció, en su mismo tono neutral que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

Y sin más, se fue caminando, sin un mínimo cambio en su porte elegante. Ella se quedó parada frente a la puerta, preguntándose si realmente lo habría escuchado bien. Luego sonrió y cerró la puerta, aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

Era la primera vez que Neji le agradecía algo. Y se sentía inmensamente feliz. Porque para alguien que ha dado todo por la persona que ama, un "gracias" es la mejor palabra que puede escuchar. Aunque realmente no sea mucho, aunque no valga nada.

* * *

Las clases habían transcurrido sin mucha relevancia. Najimi estaba enferma y no la acosaba con preguntas, y al resto de las profesoras apenas les importaba su vida privada. Salió de la academia, y en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con Hinata, aunque no era difícil advertir en ella, los Hyuga siempre resaltaban de entre las personas corrientes. Y no eran solamente sus ojos; si no toda su personalidad. Y aunque la mayoría estaban contentos con eso, Hinata parecía estar incómoda en su propia piel.

La Hyuga la saludó con un leve gesto de la mano. Tenten, en cambio, agitó sus manos eufóricamente.

—B-buenos días, Tenten-san —saludó ella, tartamudeando un poco.

—Buenos días, Hinata —dijo, sonriendo.

Apenas iba a preguntarle qué sugería hacer cuando escuchó el inconfundible gritó de Lee desde lejos. Volteó a verlo y reconoció de inmediato a su acompañante; Bing, a la que siempre había reconocido por su porte elegante y su mirada dulce, ahora la miraba por sus sombrías ropas, su triste mirada y su lento andar.

Cada vez que la veía sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho.

Aunque, esta vez, ella estaba sonriendo. Y tenía algo de color en las mejillas. Estaba diferente al día anterior. Entonces fijó su mirada en lo que Bing veía: Lee. Claro. Lee podía subirle el ánimo a cualquier persona. Pudo notar que Lee acoplaba su paso perfectamente al de ella; lo suficiente para no dejarla atrás, pero no tanto para que ella no tuviera que esforzarse en seguir su ritmo.

Y sonrió al saludarlos.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —les preguntó, mientras jalaba un poco a Hinata para presentarla— Bing, ella es Hinata. La prima de Neji. Hinata, ella es Bing, mi hermana.

—Hola —dijo Bing, en un intento de ser cordial. Pero no le ofreció la mano.

—Le enseño a Bing la ciudad —Tenten se preguntó desde cuándo se tuteaban—.

—Oh, bien, continúen. Hinata y yo ya nos íbamos.

Si Bing iba a protestar algo no tuvo tiempo. Tomó a Hinata de la mano y la jaló lejos de ahí. Realmente no quería pasar mucho tiempo con su hermana.

—Y… ¿qué tienes planeado, Hinata? —le preguntó. La Hyuga sacó un pequeño papel de sus bolsillos que desenrolló cuidadosamente. Tenten miró la hoja con curiosidad.

—Neji nii-san me dejó una lista con los p-pendientes —Hinata sonrió y le enseñó el papel. Ella lo miró unos momentos —envidiando la pulcra caligrafía de Neji— y luego se lo devolvió a Hinata.

—Lo primero que pone es el vestido… ¿vamos? —dijo la castaña, mirando a la Hyuga. Ésta asintió—eh… Hinata, ¿sabes dónde venden vestidos? Nunca he comprado uno —le preguntó, riendo tontamente.

Hinata respondió inmediatamente:

—T-todos los vestidos de n-novia de nuestra f-familia son mandados a hacer —le respondió ella, sonriendo—. V-vamos a la m-mansión.

—Oh… ¡no! No tienes que preocuparte por eso, en serio. Debería haber por aquí alguna tienda…

Hinata esperó hasta que ésta terminara de hablar para decirle:

—M-mi padre insistió e-en que a-así fuera —le dijo tranquilamente, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Tenten conocía esa sonrisa. Era la que ella misma ponía cuando le explicaba algo a un niño que se rehusaba a entender. Después de esa sonrisa amable venía la amenaza con kunai, pero no creía que Hinata lo hiciera, así que asintió y ambas fueron rumbo a la mansión.

Al parecer los Hyuga tenían a su propia costurera. Siempre se preguntó cómo le hacían para conseguir el mismo estilo de ropa.

La encargada era una mujer joven, de no más de treinta años. Hyuga, obviamente.

—Oh, querida, ya me han hablado de ti. De antemano, bienvenida a la familia —le dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara—. Ahora, párate ahí y déjame tomarte las medidas.

Tenten apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mujer empezó a empujarla hacía un banquito, al que subió inmediatamente. Cuando hubieron terminado, la señora la guió hacía una mesita donde había varios trozos de tela y varios libros.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué estilo te gustaría?

La castaña buscó a Hinata con la mirada. Pero ya no estaba ahí. La señora le entregó un libro, exclusivamente de vestidos de novia. Empezó a ojearlo. ¡Por Dios, todos eran iguales! Blancos y con colas largas. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que escoger? Busca el más sencillo, busca el más sencillo, se decía una y otra vez. Pero todos parecían estar completamente llenos de adornos.

—Eh… lo dejo a su gusto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la señora se ensanchó y sus ojos obtuvieron un extraño brillo.

—¡Claro, linda! Verás que lucirás como una reina ese día.

No supo si arrepentirse o no.

Después de que la señora le platicara las ideas sobre su vestido —de las cuales sólo pudo entender 'Blanco' y 'sin cola'—, salió del cuarto e inmediatamente dio con Hinata.

La Hyuga le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—¿M-me acompañarías a-al cuarto de N-Neji nii-san? —preguntó. Tenten asintió—, a-al parecer o-olvidó unos p-pergaminos, y q-quiere que los e-enviemos.

Ambas caminaron hasta la habitación del chico. La castaña jamás había entrado a su habitación —y al parecer Hinata tampoco— aunque siempre tuvo curiosidad de cómo sería. Su curiosidad se esfumó al entrar. El cuarto era al más puro estilo Neji. Una cama —alzada, claro—, un closet, dos pequeños buró y un escritorio.

Lo único que parecía resaltar eran cuatro fotografías. La primera, y la más vieja, eran Neji de pequeño con quien, supuso, era su padre. Si Neji sonriera, pensó, se parecería a su progenitor. La segunda era de él con Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi, después de los exámenes chunnin. La que seguía era de todo el equipo Gai: Neji —mirando a la nada, sin ninguna expresión aparente—, ella —sonriendo—, y Lee —sonriendo aún más que ella—, y detrás Gai, que los abrazaba a todos efusivamente.

Al ver la última sonrió sin pensarlo. Tenía una foto de ella y él. Fue en su promoción a Jounnin; ella había sido la primera en abrazarlo cuando llegó —aún con los moretones y rasguños de la prueba—, y Gai —que en ningún momento soltó la cámara— tomó la foto en el momento justo.

Sin duda, ella sería feliz al lado de Neji.

* * *

**N/A**

Si son felices así, maténme. Me lo merezco. Aunque ahora tengo mis justificaciones. Entré al bachilleres, -¡entré!-, y mi vida se lleno de cosas que no conocía. Además le sumamos el hecho que no pasé mis vacaciones aquí... en serio, apenas tuve tiempo. Además borré y escribí el capítulo un par de veces -no tantas como me hubiera gustado-, para intentar hacerlo mejor. Y escribí 2,000 palabras, lo que es mucho para mí. Me esmeré en este capítulo con intención de que no me maten antes de terminar el fic :D

**GRACIAS** a todos los que dejaron review. En serio, gracias, y perdón si no puedo contestarlos.


	8. Flores

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_**Observando lo ocurrido de una manera totalmente objetiva —evitando pensar en la enorme felicidad que le causaba que Neji le hubiera agradecido algo—, había llegado a una conclusión:

Neji era un maldito.

¡La había dejado con todos los preparativos para la boda! ¡Sola! Bueno… tenía a Hinata —y vaya que esa chica era una gran ayuda—, pero eso no le quitaba lo malo a lo que él había hecho. Aunque realmente a Neji no le importara. Ni a ella. O eso se suponía.

Había pasado una semana desde que el Jounnin se había ido. Los primeros días no le tomó importancia alguna, y agradeció que Neji hubiera dejado a cargo a Hinata de los preparativos —ella ya había encontrado al grupo de música que tocaría, también había comprado los recuerdos y preparado las cosas en la Iglesia—, pero ahora la cosa era diferente. Tenten no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar a Ino sola.

Pero ya estaba ahí, y no había tenido que contarle nada a la Yamanaka para que ella supiera qué estaba buscando en su florería. Aunque era más que obvio. Ino llevaba más de veinte minutos hablando sobre flores…

—Creo que a ti te vendría bien una amapola. Pero obviamente a Neji no… él es algo como… ¡Calas! —exclamó, tomando una flor blanca de un cesto—, tal vez un crisantemo ¿Cuál crees tú que se vería mejor?

Tenten miró ambas flores. El crisantemo se veía demasiado esponjoso y feliz para representar a Neji. —Calas*… creo.

Ino sonrió, complacida con la respuesta. —Sería lindo si coloco algo de amaranto, pero no sé como combinará con el resto. La azalea es indispensable —mientras mencionaba el nombre de la flor caminaba hacía un cesto diferente y tomaba una muestra—. Adoraría poder poner un heliotropo, es perfecto para ustedes. Pero ya veré.

¿Por qué no podía nombrar a las flores por sus colores? Sería mucho más sencillo para todos. Ino le mostró todas las muestras que había recogido. La amapola era bastante linda, pero se veía opacada notablemente por la cala. Esperó que eso no fuera una representación de la realidad, aunque supiera que sí era algo parecido.

Al final le dijo a Ino que confiaba en su capacidad, y que hiciera lo que le placiera por el arreglo. Cuando salió de la tienda se preguntó si no estaría confiando demasiado en todas las personas. Luego se dijo que no importaba y siguió caminando tranquila.

* * *

Después de pasar una semana con Lee —casi todo el tiempo, últimamente Bing también lo acompañaba (aunque solamente para observarlo) a los entrenamientos que hacía—, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él.

Primero: él era una persona expresiva. Completamente. Si estaba triste, lloraba —aunque fuera por una razón completamente estúpida e irracional… tal vez lo fuera para muchos, pero no para él—. Si estaba feliz, sonreía. Si estaba enamorado, lo demostraba. Era una persona digna de admirarse.

Segunda cosa: estaba loco. Entrenar al ritmo en el que él lo hacía era de locos. Se explotaba a sí mismo hasta niveles inimaginables.

Y era muchas cosas más, pero dejó de pensarlo. No se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a pensar sobre eso. Y era lindo, hacer algo más que quejarse de cómo la vida te trata. Pero, justo en el momento en el que crees que hay algo más, algo que te permitirá vivir, intentas levantarte… y caes, literalmente. No puedes sostenerte sola. Y es entonces cuando lloras, maldices al mundo, a todos, y crees que no merece la pena seguir con vida.

Así había sido su vida el último año. Luego llegó la noticia de Tenten, y tuvo una razón para continuar viviendo. Y después… después llegó Lee, pero aún así, viendo todo el esfuerzo que hacía él por ser mejor, no pudo evitar pensar que 'Lee puede caminar solo sin temor a caer'.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente. Luego se sentó en el sofá de la habitación de Lee mientras abría la carta que su madre le había enviado. Preguntaba cosas simples, como si estuviera hablando con un pariente lejano. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus hermanas? ¿Cómo es el novio de Tenten? Y al final, una despedida con la promesa de verse en dos semanas, una antes de la boda.

Bufó. A Tenten no le gustaría la idea. Ni a Dian. Ni siquiera a ella misma le gustaba.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las cinco en punto. Decidió callarlo un rato —era sábado, Neji no estaba y Lee no se había pasado por su casa en días—, y dormir unas horas más. A eso de las seis, Hanten se subió a su cama, pidiendo comida. Él acostumbraba comer temprano todos los días. Se levantó a darle desayuno, y ella se sirvió un cereal.

Mientras miraba a su cachorro comer se preguntó si sería un buen perro ninja, luego se dijo que no lo permitiría. Era demasiado lindo y esponjoso para serlo.

Se dio un baño, se cambió —con su ropa casual (una que pocas veces usaba), una playera y un short—, y empezó a cepillar su cabello. Aunque ella no le daba muchos cuidados a su aspecto, le gustaba que su cabello no luciera nudos ni cosas parecidas. Mientras lo hacía, alguien tocó la puerta.

Se levantó y fue a abrir, preguntándose si podría ser Bing. Pero era Hinata, con una pequeña bolsa en la mano y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—P-perdón si te d-desperté —se disculpó, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes. Ya estaba despierta —le dijo la morena, y le sonrió—. Pasa.

La Hyuga entró a la casa. Tenten se preguntó si Hinata, tal como Neji, se despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana todos los días para entrenar. Y se dijo que era raro, al menos para ella. Porque Hinata parecía una muñeca —una de porcelana, de esas que puedes quebrar fácilmente y que sólo sirven para observarse—; débil, frágil… ella no la imaginaba en los entrenamientos tan rigurosos como los de Neji.

Luego recordó algo que Naruto había mencionado en una misión, cuando hablaron de la pelea de Hinata y Neji durante los exámenes chunnin.

—_Hinata es como una muñeca —_había dicho él, la castaña asintió_—, como una de trapo. _

Las que son lindas, y que por más que las maltrates no pierden su tipo especial de belleza.

—Y e-esta es c-color miel —apenas se había dado cuenta de que Hinata le estaba hablando, mientras le mostraba el contenido de la bolsa. Eran muchos papeles muy vistosos, estéticamente lindos. ¿Invitaciones?

—Oh, sí, claro. ¿Te gusta a ti? —preguntó Tenten, observando por primera vez la que Hinata traía en la mano.

Hinata sonrió casi imperceptiblemente (muchas personas no lo verían, pero ella había pasado ocho años tratando de descifrar las emociones de Neji). Luego sacó una invitación de la bolsa; una de color blanco con bordes platas.

—E-esta es la que m-me p-parece más l-linda —tartamudeó ella.

Tenten asintió. No le parecía mal.

—Entonces esa será —dijo. Sonrió.

—B-bien, l-las m-mandare hoy m-mismo —comentó Hinata, luego se levantó de su asiento. La castaña hizo lo mismo y la acompañó a la salida.

Cuando la Hyuga se hubo ido, ella se sentó, recargándose en la puerta. Hoy su boda se hacía formal —no es que antes no lo fuera, era sólo que ahora la realidad parecía demasiado cercana y abrumadora—. Aunque la idea le gustara (porque aunque lo que sentía por Neji no era amor, era una admiración y amistad tan grande que consideraba ese sentimiento aún mejor que el amor), y pensara que no podría desear algo mejor que casarse con alguien como él, llevaba veinte años pensando en que no se casaría. Simplemente, era que su vida había dado un drástico giro y aún no terminaba de aceptarlo.

Hanten se acercó a ella y se recostó a un lado. Entonces ella sonrió.

Le gustaba el drástico giro que su vida había dado. Porque ella sabía que estar con Neji era una de las mejores cosas que tenía, y porque tenía esperanza en que con la boda eso no cambiara. Que ellos no cambiaran. De alguna manera, en toda su vida, Neji había sido una de las cosas que más había persistido. Una de las personas que no querría perder. Por nada.

Estaba tan perdida en sus divagaciones que dio un pequeño brincó cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Hanten, a su lado, apenas había levantado la cabeza al escuchar el ruido.

—_Podría haber pedido un perro guardián_ —pensó—, _pero tenía que escoger la bola esponjosa que ama dormir. _

Se levantó y se dio la media vuelta, quedando frente a la puerta, la que abrió rápidamente. Ahí estaba Naruto, frente a ella, y parecía estar reteniendo unas enormes ganas de llorar (o golpear a alguien). Se preguntó si el rubio no debería estar en la misión con Neji, pero quizá habría escuchado mal.

Cuando Naruto abrió la boca ella creyó escuchar algo, pero justamente en ese momento se quedo en un estado de semi-conciencia. Como cuando escuchas timbrar el teléfono, y sabes que lo está haciendo, pero es como si no lo supieras y no haces nada para callarlo. Por eso, cuando Naruto dijo 'Neji está en el hospital', ella pensó no haber escuchado nada. Aunque lo hizo. Cuando repitió las mismas palabras seguidas por un 'Vamos, tenemos que ir a verlo…', ella sintió que algo reaccionaba, pero no se movió. No sabía cómo.

Sólo cobro conciencia cuando él la abrazó de repente, susurrándole algo al oído, y luego sintió cómo las lágrimas empezaban a bajar, como si le estuvieran quemando la piel, o algo más adentro.

"Tal vez no tenemos mucho tiempo".

* * *

**N/A**

hagsdhsa, ¡drama! Dios... presiento que esto me saldrá muy mal, pero ya veré... Sé que tardé meses en actualizar, pero en verdad lo intento; no tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente. Además me castigaron el pc todo Octubre... pero estos cinco días tendré puente -día de muertos, ¿a ustedes también les dieron libres estos días?-, y le avanzaré bastante al próximo capítulo, quizá hasta lo llegué a subir, junto a otras cosillas más que quiero publicar :3 Aquí está el significado de las flores, Ino sabe de lo que habla (;

* * *

_Amapola: Individualidad, sensación propia de las personal que son se sienten especiales y amantes de la vida_

_Calas: Elegancia, nobleza y rectitud._

_Crisantemo: Flor que representa la sobriedad Nobleza y honestidad._

_Amaranto: amor platónico_

_Azalea: romance, fragilidad y pasión_

_Heliotropo: Representa al carácter fuerte propio de la personalidad imponente; devoción, deseo de amistad

* * *

**GRACIAS**_ a todas las personas que se molestan en dejar un review. Y perdón, en serio, PERDÓN, por no actualizar más rápido. **  
**


	9. Inhala

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _

_

* * *

Respira. No tienes que hacer nada que hacer más que respirar. Mantente respirando. _

Se lo repetía un millón de veces dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba a su mejor amigo luchar por su vida.

Está sentada en la esquina de la habitación, manteniendo la vista fija en Neji (en sus pulmones, en como exhalaba e inhalaba, pensando en cuál suspiro sería el último que daría), y su mente concentrada en aquel pitido que le aseguraba que él seguía ahí, a su lado.

_Sólo… sólo respira. Por favor. No dejes de hacerlo. _

No es como si ella no lo hubiera visto así antes; a un paso de la muerte, luchando por respirar y mantener su corazón latiendo. Lo había visto así dos veces; la primera, cuando fue a la misión de rescate a Sasuke. Los doctores no le habían dado muchas esperanzas. Pero él se recuperó y, a los pocos meses, se encontraba como si nada. Pareciera que se hizo aún más fuerte.

La segunda vez fue en su primera misión como líder de escuadrón. Él no se lo dijo, pero ella sabe que estaba demasiado preocupado por mantener a todos a salvo como para cuidarse a sí mismo. Fueron lesiones mortales, pero ninguna pudo con él.

Y ahora ahí estaba él. Si no fuera por los cortes que se veían en su piel, se dijo, pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Y quizá se hubieran quedado en eso, pequeños rasguños de una batalla, si no fuera por el veneno mortal de las armas que lo tocaron.

_No puedes dejarme aquí. No tú. _

_No aún. _

El pecho de Neji sube y baja lentamente. Tenten sabe que él se está aferrando a la vida con fuerza, porque así era Neji. Él no se dejaría vencer por algo así. No, no podía dejarse vencer por algo así después de todo lo que había pasado. Él no se rendirá. Aunque el veneno lo estuviera acabando, aunque consumiera cada pedazo de su ser. Él se quedaría a pelear.

Y bueno, ella se quedaría a apoyarlo. Como siempre.

* * *

Hinata apenas alcanza a ver la silueta de su primo dentro de la habitación, pero con eso le basta. Ella se había quedado afuera, sentada en el piso en la pared contraria al cuarto de Neji, observándolo por la puerta abierta mientras abraza sus piernas. Frente a ella está Naruto, quien da vueltas alrededor de ella. No puede encontrar ninguna herida en él, ninguna seña de haber luchado además de la ropa hecha jirones y su cabello despeinado.

Quiere decirle que se tranquilice. Que las cosas saldrán bien. Que no se preocupe. Que él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Que ella sabe que él había hecho todo lo posible, que todos lo saben.

Pero cuando estaba con él sentía una burbuja en su garganta que, cuando ella quería hablar, se hacía más grande y no la dejaba respirar. Después de tantos años de conocerlo, la burbuja seguía ahí.

Respira profundamente. No podía estar pensando en eso, no cuando Naruto se estaba odiando a sí mismo cada vez más.

—E-estará b-bien. Tú… tú no t-tuviste la culpa N-Naruto-kun.

Entonces él la mira. Y ella sabe que está enojado, triste, preocupado, todo a la vez. Ella lo sabe, pero lo guarda dentro de sí y no dice nada.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue mi culpa? ¡Tú no estuviste ahí, Hinata! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Yo pude haberlo evitado! Si hubiera ido con él… si sólo lo hubiera acompañado…

Su voz empieza a temblar, Hinata no supo por cuál de todos los sentimientos. Sólo se queda sentada, observándolo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Porque ella sabe que no debe hacerlo, ¿por qué ella? Neji estaba muriendo. Naruto lidiaba con la culpa. Tenten podría perder a su prometido. Hiashi perdería a su sobrino… Ella no podía darse el lujo de llorar. Pero aunque lo sabe (y se lo repitiera mil veces), el dolor de que la persona a la que más quieres te esté gritando era difícil de sofocar. Aún para ella.

—Él… podría morir. Él…

Entonces Naruto deja de moverse. Se queda estático, frente a ella. Y por primera vez él deja que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas libremente.

Hinata quiere acercarse a él. Quiere abrazarlo. Susurrarle que, aunque las cosas no estén bien, ella estará ahí. Como siempre (aunque él no lo sepa). Pero sólo puede quedarse ahí, sentada. Mira sus pies y entonces nota que está llorando. Ah, no pudo aguantar más. Porque para ella, ver a Naruto llorar, era razón suficiente para hacerla sentir tal angustia, tanta que le apriete el pecho y que no la deje respirar.

Y se quedan así, ella no sabe cuánto tiempo. Sólo deja que sus lágrimas resbalen lentamente por su cara y caigan en el suelo, una a una. Abraza sus piernas con más fuerza, intentando reprimirse, al menos un poco. Lo suficiente para no llorar, para no desmoronarse frente a Naruto.

Unos pasos hicieron que levantara la cabeza. Al final del pasillo podía distinguir las siluetas de dos personas; el primero, con el mismo porte elegante de siempre, con apenas un ápice de angustia en el rostro (algo que quizá sólo alguien bastante observador podría ver), estaba Hiashi Hyuga; el segundo, si Hinata no recordaba mal, era Hidoi Hyuga, uno de los integrantes del consejo de la rama secundaria.

Ella se levanta inmediatamente, como si de un auto reflejo se tratase. Intenta ocultar los signos de haber estado llorando y se queda observando al piso, pero ellos no continuaron caminando. Alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación que ambos adultos tenían.

—Quizá muera. Este es el momento para declararme líder de la rama secundaria, Hiashi-sama —decía Hidoi que, de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para que su tono de voz siempre fuera calmado; para que sonara sabio y respetuoso.

—Si mi sobrino muere —empezó a hablar Hiashi—, puedes tener tu puesto asegurado, Hidoi.

—Aún así, Hiashi-sama, creo que deberíamos consultar esto con el consejo. Tener el punto de vista de todos ayudaría. Además nadie asegura que Neji-san salga completamente ileso de esto…

—Aceptaré hablar con el consejo cuando el momento llegue.

—Me parece bien, Hiashi-sama. Y considero adecuado que también hablemos sobre la futura esposa de Neji-san. La verdad, muchos miembros opinan que no es alguien adecuada para formar parte de la familia…

Hinata escucha unos pasos marcados exageradamente desde el pasillo. Dos personas caminan hacía ellos, pero no les presta atención. Al parecer también su padre y el hombre los notan, ya que miran discretamente y, al notar que no era nadie de importancia, continúan hablando.

—Como decía, Hiashi-sama. Muchos piensan que la señorita no merece casarse con el joven Neji por varias ra…

Y luego un golpe seco. La Hyuga mira rápidamente para observar que había pasado. Al hacerlo pudo notar a dos personas extras; una era sin lugar a dudas Lee, el compañero de equipo de Neji. La otra era una mujer que, por lo visto, le había dado una cachetada a Hidoi, aunque el hombre apenas se había inmutado. Cuando pudo observarla bien notó que se trataba de la hermana mayor de Tenten, a quien le habían presentado hace poco tiempo.

—Mi hermana está ahí, junto a ese hombre, esperando por él, rogando para que se recupere —la voz de la chica empezaba a temblar, pero sus ojos miraban desafiantes al hombre, aunque estuvieran llenos de lágrimas—, y… y yo sé que él es mucho para ella. Sé que daría t-todo por él. ¿Y usted viene y dice… dice que él no la m-merece?

Entonces ella se queda ahí, frente a él, quizá esperando una respuesta. Pero tiembla. ¿Está asustada? ¿O tal vez ella misma no está segura de lo que dice?

Luego Lee pone una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella lleva su propia mano para tomar la de él, luego empiezan a caminar rápidamente hacía la habitación, pero la chica no lo suelta en ningún momento.

Cuando ya están frente a ellos Bing levanta la barbilla, quizá con la intención de representar autoridad. Ella era un poco más pequeña que Hinata y con el cabello negro hasta la cintura. La observa fijamente con sus diminutos ojos casi azabache. Lee está junto a ella, mirándola con aprehensión, luego él suelta su mano, se da media vuelta y entra a la habitación. La chica apenas se inmuta.

* * *

Apenas Lee cruza la puerta busca a Tenten. No le es difícil encontrarla; ella era un punto de color dentro del blanco de la habitación. La castaña está sentada en el piso a un lado de la cama, con su cabeza descansando en una orilla de ésta, sin llegar a tocar al Hyuga.

Luego mira a Neji. Él, su rival de toda la vida (su mejor amigo), está recostado en la cama, con la misma tez blanca de siempre, con apenas unas marcas rojas en la cara. Pudo notar que su cabello estaba cortado de una manera irregular, supuso que por la lucha que había tenido hace algunas horas.

Se sienta en una silla cercana a la pared, y se queda ahí. Solamente presente. Y piensa en cómo las cosas pudieron haber cambiado tanto. Recuerda que hace unos días Neji le había dicho que se iba a casar (¡fue tan feliz al saber que se casaría con su compañera de equipo, su amiga de toda la vida!), y también guarda la memoria de la sonrisa casi imperceptible de él cuando se lo dijo (cuando le pidió que fuera el padrino).

Deja de pensar (aunque Lee dejaría de hacer cualquier cosa al oír a su compañera con esa voz tan triste, tan desesperanzada) al escuchar a Tenten hablarle.

—¿Él…él estará bien, no? —pregunta ella sin levantar la cabeza, sin moverse.

—Tiene que estarlo.

Responde, con el tono más feliz que tiene. Aunque le duela. Porque él también está sufriendo (claro que lo está, Neji es su mejor amigo, aunque ninguno de los dos jamás lo admitirá).

Luego se quedan en silencio. Nadie más entra a la habitación. Pero de repente ella no puede soportarlo más. No puede soportar el silencio, ni el dolor que la está consumiendo. Al menos puede ser débil frente a Lee (algo que jamás quiere permitirse frente a Neji, a ninguna persona en el mundo).

—Lee, no quiero perderlo —dice entrecortadamente. Luego empieza a llorar.

Él no sabe qué hacer. Sus compañeros jamás han llorado frente a él. Y Tenten intenta ocultar su llanto; esconde más la cara entre las sábanas y se aferra con más fuerzas a ellas. Sabe que a ella no le gusta que la vean llorar (lo ve como signo de debilidad, y no quiere que nadie crea que es débil).

Se queda ahí, sentado, esperando ser lo suficiente para cuidar de ella. Porque él sabe que, sin siquiera proponérselo, Neji es siempre quien está ahí para Tenten (y viceversa). De algún modo siempre están juntos (a tal punto de necesitarse, de querer saber del otro en cada momento, de pensar lo mismo).

Tenten es fuerte, pero se permite derrumbarse. Sólo por él. Por Neji.

"_Más te vale"_ piensa Lee, mientras mira a su compañero respirar_ "Que no tardes mucho en despertar, Neji. _

_Porque sé que ella jamás se sentirá completa sin ti"

* * *

_

_**N/A: **_

_**A**ntes que nada, **¡feliz navidad!  
**_

_Ya sé que soy un asco actualizando, y que nada gano dando excusas o pidiendo perdón. Simplemente no es lo mío actualizar pronto ._. Para compensar todo esto -todas las actualizaciones en tiempos mediocres-, y para empezar bien el año, me propuse actualizar el 1 de Enero. Aún me queda un poco menos de un mes de vacaciones, así que espero avanzar todo lo posible en la historia. **Muchas gracias **a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia, aún con una autora que actualiza cada tres-o-más meses. Especialmente gracias a los que dejan reviews, y perdón por no contestar. _

_Me gustaría que me dijeran cómo quedó éste capítulo, es la primera vez que público cosas... serias o-o  
_


End file.
